Hormonal Headaches
by totalqt16
Summary: Linnburg Elementary's favorite love-hate relationship STILL tries to deny their feelings. J/C Post-Lady Sings the News. MULTI-CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

**Love-struck Genius **

He had _no _feelings for her - none what-so-ever. She _was, _as he phrased it - _distracting_. But not, because she was particularly attractive, or amusing, or more intelligent than he – though, she was a respected colleague.

Betty Quinlan could _easily _best her at any beauty contest – his life had plenty enough _amusements _- and as far as smarts, well, he _was _a genius – she was little competition.

He took a sigh of relief at these thoughts – nay, _facts_ – and concluded for about the thousand time in a week, that he had _no _gushy emotions, toward Cindy Vortex.

Their brief kiss in the alley after the news-show fiasco meant _nothing. _That, was merely – perhaps – an effect of that little pouch of "love-potion" he'd kept hidden in his lab, or maybe it was just ... hormones. After all, adolescence _would _be upon him soon enough – maybe the chemical reactions had started early.

Yes, that was it, just a tiny – easily rectified – chemical trigger in his brain. There was _nothing _special about his blonde classmate/rival/pain-in-the-_dariare_ -/ annoying/obnoxious/bare-ankle-pant-wearing/ distracting/shiny-haired/limpid-eyed/button-nosed/dimpled-cheeked/amazing, beautiful, angel that fell from ... huh?

What in the name of Edison was _wrong _with him – pointless games of footsie in the library, _kisses_?, running the tips of his forefinger and middle, up the soft ... supple ... smooth ... sweet-smel–_skin _of her arm, and up her shoulder in some _stupid _walking motion, while she bit back giggles – cute, light, bubbly giggles.

_Puckin' Pluto_!


	2. Chapter 2

**Heck Hath No Wrath**

She was _angry. _

Although_, livid_ may be a more appropriate term for the moment. Yes, Cindy Vortex was _livid_, enraged, _furious_ – angered more, now than she had ever known herself to be in her eleven years of existence.

And _Why? _All because of that know-it-all, that annoying competition, that fudge-headed, arrogant, giant-brained dork, known as Jimmy Neutron. He'd _done _it, he'd successfully managed to anger her beyond reason.

This exact anger, she'd taken out on her poor, unsuspecting, fudge-ripple soft-serve ... though ... it was it's own _fault _... she theorized, _How dare it have such an uncanny ... resemblance. To HIM!_

"Uh? You okay, girl?" came the nervous tone of her best friend, from across their shared booth at the Candy Bar.

The blonde merely growled in response.

"Uh ... Cin?" Libby spoke, "... If ya not too crazy 'bout the chocolate, you can always refund it for a pecan swirl?" She gave a nervous laugh, as Cindy's dark gaze met with hers, and then, suddenly, _vanished_ _– _leaving behind an expression that could only be read as pure sorrow.

"Oh, _girl_!" Libby sighed, her expression becoming Cindy's twin. "... it'll be okay."

"No. It _won't!_" Cindy huffed, now _she _had lost her mind? At least _she_ knew better not to _kiss _someone after years of ... of ... _something_.

And then, just avoid them like the plague, while making goo-goo eyes at some brainless brunette that you've got some bizarre obsession with!

For a _genius, _he was sure _stupid _when it came to girls!

But what did _she _care? She _loathed _Neutron – since the day he'd first moved to town ... and even more _now_.

So they'd _flirted_.

So they'd tapped feet in the library - and she'd mistaken for – _footsie _... big _whoop_!

Yes, they'd had a few ... _moments _– on the island, but _he _was the only source of company – if _Nick _had been stranded with her, she'd be known as _Mrs. Deen _within a few years time.

"I _know _you're upset, Cin – but, Jimmy'll come 'round, I mean ... he _has _to!" came Libby's voice, as she reached out to pat her friend's hand in the most comforting manner possible.

"I don't need, _Spewtron!_" Cindy barked, her glare returning.

"Cindy ..." Libby cried, her brown-eyes pleading.

"I _don't_!" she concluded, "I'm Cindy Vortex, I could have _any _guy at Linnburg – why lower my standards to appeal to some _dork _who won't _notice _me!"

"Cin," Libby began, "You've been chasin' this guy since he moved here, you've filled entire diaries with both insults and praises, you've kept _me _up on, like, _fifty _slumber parties, talkin' about either your _revenge plots _or _hopeless gushes_! ..."

"I've never gush–..." but her friend merely continued.

"... You've ordered customized _punching _bags, you've scribbled his name on dozens of notebook pages, carved your initials into a tree, and murdered a perfectly good soft-serve — and for _what_, girl?"

Libby leaned back against the booth, eyes closed, pinching the bridge of her nose slightly – clearly exhausted from her seemingly endless list.

"Well," Cindy grumbled, lowering her chin, and staring accusingly at the other girl "... you built a shrine to Sheen's _'Melty Face' _"

"Have not!" the words came in barely more than a whisper.

She _had _silenced her personal "voice-of-reason" – but knew deep-down that she had _lost _the argument.

She _did _love Jimmy Neutron, and probably _always _would.

_It's too bad I _hate _'im so much_.


	3. Chapter 3

**At the risk of sounding arrogant, here is the long-awaited Chapter Three. Woooo ... ^^;**

**It **_**may **_**not be my BEST installment – Xmas break was a little rough this year. ^^**

**Options**

Amongbeakers, test-tubes – and a multitude of unfinished experiments, a disgruntled boy genius sat at his desk, slowly beating his head against his oversized keyboard – causing a soft _thump _to echo through the corridors of his lab.

And among this low monotone of self-loathing and confusion, a high-pitched metallic buzzing could be heard, as well as a gruff bark a few moments afterward.

"_Goddarddd!" _the boy whined, ceasing the pounding of his head for a moment to cast a sideways glance to the robotic canine. "What am I gonna _do_, boy?"

A low whimper followed, and though the command was never voiced, the dog's chest-plate rose at an instant, and a neon-green text began to appear on the screen once concealed beneath it.

_The love pheromone?_

"No!" Jimmy barked, his brow furrowed – "No, _way_ - not after what happened _last time _— there's _no_ way I'm falling in love!" _At least not on purpose ..._

Another option: _Tell her how you feel?_

The boy genius huffed, "I don't _feel _anything, boy."

Godardtilted his head slightly – for once the dog was beginning to desire the ability to actually _speak _to his human master — such _bizarre_ creatures they were_._

"She won't talk to me anymore, boy ..." the phrase positively aching with sorrow.

" ... I-I mean not that I _care_ or anything – one less distrac—I mean one less _annoyance _getting in the way of important experimentation!"

_Riiight ..._ The word vanishing from sight, as quickly as it had appeared.

_Take her to the island, and hope for the best?_ Came the third option.

"Yeah, _right_ – boy" Jimmy scoffed, "she'll just let me _whisk _her off to an _uncharted _island – that we've visited only _once _... I don't even know the coordinates." he grumbled.

"I'm _doomed_ – lame, _unnecessary _hormones."

And, at that he was greeted with the light, airy whisper of what could _only_ be canine laughter.

Man's best friend had turned against him — this was one problem he'd have to solve on his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter Four - Enjoy!**

**Again, this may not be one of my better chapters - I've been sick. ^^;**

**The Dark**

She was soaked. The colors of her favorite halter, already beginning to bleed away. Andher_ hair_, she'd worked _so _hard at getting it to_ just_ the right shine.

And, evidently - her progress was meant to be flushed from the moment she'd awoken that morning.

Tossing her ruined jeans to a shadowed corner of the room, and breathing a silent prayer, in the hopes that her mother wouldn't see them, Cindy torn open the drawer of her vanity, and wrenched out her hair brush – tearing it through the soaking, blonde mess on the top of her head.

"_Neutron!_" she growled – he'd _promised _to walk her _home _– she'd been so looking forward to seeing him grovel at her feet, pleading forgiveness for making goo-goo eyes at _stupid _Betty – when his _girlfriend _had been watching the _whole thing_!

_Girlfriend_. That felt weird. For so many years they'd been_ enemies_. Then _rivals_. Then _colleagues_. Then ... _what_?

What _was _she to Neutron?

Well ... she knew perfectly well what _Betty _was – what she'd _always _been. A goodie-two-shoes, little-miss-perfect, with a clean completion, pretty face, and never a harsh word to say to anyone ... other than Cindy herself (she was hardly a "_miss big-mouth" – _in her _own _opinion).

Quinlan was Jimmy's ideal girl – that candy-coated piece of perfection that the genius could never hope to attain.

Cindy was his_ second_ choice.

And, if a _kiss – _after so long, didn't prove they were _meant _for each other.

_Then — _she supposed_ I guess – we __**aren't**__._

_That _was supposed to be the moment – the _kiss_; after which, they would stroll down the alleyway hand-in-hand (_check_) gaze into each other's eyes (_check_) and trot off together, to a life of extreme scientific success, and fairytale romance ...

_Happily Ever After ... ? _

_Major — __**UN**__-Check_!

"F-f-Fine!" the distraught blonde burbled, to no one in particular in the empty room. Feeling frightfully angry, at the tears that stung at her eyes.

"I. Don't. Need. _Spewtron._" she bellowed, fitfully — calling out the exact stream of words she had spoken to Libby at the Candy Bar, landing a punch to the ballet-style floor with each pause – and delivering a string of whimpers from a frightened Humphrey beyond the closed door.

Cindy delivered on final blow to the unfeeling ground, and at that exact moment that her clenched fist had tapped the floor, the room had gone dark — _terrifyingly, blindingly _dark.

Her voice suddenly matched the frequency of Humphrey's cries, and her body had gone numb — aliens, androids, and a low sugar-high, she could handle — _the dark_ : not so much.

_Cindy?_

She may have imagined it. But, she could almost_ swear_ she heard Neutron's voice just then.

But — it was broken.

Chipped with static.

_Almost like it's coming from ... _

She couldn't _believe _him. As soon as the power came back, and she remembered what a _jerk _he'd been, well ... he would be _in for it_.

She'd prayed that big head could take a punch.

There at the bottom of her vanity was a walkie-talkie – inconspicuously duct-taped to the wood, and just _waiting _for her to find it.

_So much for Mr. Science – Neutron's gone old school._

She cursed her mouth — how _dare _it smile at a time like this!

_Cindy? You there?_

Yes, yes she was.

_I may as well pick up_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is, people.**

**This one's Cindy-centric ... again ... yeah, I broke the little "pattern" I had going - sorry.**

**ooo**

**Highs and Lows **

"J-J-Jimmy?" Cindy whispered, _hating _how weak and fragile her voice sounded — and she'd called him _Jimmy_, not a Spew-tron, or Fudge-head, or Geek-troid to be found in her throat.

"Cindy!" he cried, his voice one of pure elation – he was actually _glad _to hear her voice — _glad _she wasn't _Betty_! The thought bubbling inside her, presenting a rush to her veins.

_Like Purple Flurp _

She thought

_Only ... maybe, better._

_Focus, Cindy, _focus! she scolded, shaking her head clear of the faux sugar-high and mental giggles.

_You're supposed to be _mad _at the dork, REMEMBER?_

_Listen, Cindy _came his voice – _I _may _have ... caused this power-outage ..._

Leave it to Neutron.

"You _what?_" she cried, Cindy wasn't at all _surprised _at his actions — this had been one of the _thousands _of times that some _crisis _in this town had been Neutron's doing. But rage helped stamp down other ... _feelings_ — and, course there _was _the little issue of _Betty-brainless _to irritate her into a state of normalcy.

She'd have to _thank _her – with a _Wu Chan-_kick to the throat!

"I caused the blackout, Cindy." Jimmy said, and the tone in his voice suggested a few counts of foot-shuffling, and a pair of blue-eyes cast downward.

_Puppy-ish ... almost ... cute. _

Her eyes clamped shut – _stupid ... thoughts_.

Focus_, say something back!_

"L-Look, Neutron ... I..."

"I-was-wondering-if-you-wanna-come-over!" he blurted into the receiver, the speed and volume of his voice startling her for a second.

"Um ... peg pardon?"

"You wanna come over?" he asked, at half-speed.

"Ummm ... sure?"

_Stupid! _

Her palm met her forehead, abruptly – and thankfully, the 'talkie' was out of ear-shot.

"Great!" he chirped, "Be over in about ten minutes, rain'll stop by then ..."

"'Kay!" she called back, too excited, now for any self-loathing at lack of will-power.

Her pulled on her favorite pink hoodie, and covered her still-damp hair – but, not-so-shockingly, as she looked outside her window, the rain slowed to drizzle, the clouds already beginning to depart.

**ooo**

"H– uh ... nice of you to show, _Vortex_!"

"Nice of you to _invite _me,_ King-Cranium_!"

He grumbled in response, and breathed an un-heard sigh of relief.

_Seems all is back to normal._

"So ..._ Neutron_?"

_If everything's so _normal, _then what's she doing in my house – upon _my _invitation? _

_Oh, Gas Planets!_

"What's this all _about_?" she questioned, ignoring his slow decent into madness, as she ran her fingers through her ... soft ... sweet-smelling ... blonde– _hair_!

She turned her head, and he caught wind of it ... _Jasmines ...Snap out of it, genius!_

"Need me to help fix whatever _stupid _invention caused this mess?" she snapped, a coy smile on her face, a stern blonde-brow raised to her hairline.

"Huh-? ... uh ... nope!" he coughed, his voice attempting brightness. "Nope, nope, turns out its totally fixed ... yup, _totally _fixed – so-uh ... you can just ...!"

He's made her angry.

She stands, and turns for the door.

"You can just — _stay here!_" he shouts, words exiting his mouth like some involuntary shock-wave to the brain had been set off. And, to make matters worse, she was staring at him like he'd gone completely mental — _This was just _great!

She takes another step toward the door.

"Wait, Cindy – don't go – the ... uh ... the storm's bad."

"What are you ...?"

A quick press of a button on _the Neutronic-Weather-Manipulator _and the thunder flashed.

He grinned up at her, sheepily.

**ooo**

Her brow raised again, at the spectacle.

He sure was cute when he was desperate — and this _was _what she'd been hoping for.

_Dare _she give him the satisfaction?

"Please, Vortex – j-just one quick _Flurp_ – some hot cocoa?"

Oh, she was such a sucker for those eyes – always had been.

"Sure, Neutron ... why, not?"

**ooo**

**Next up: **

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la, My, oh my, look like the boy's too shy, he gotta kiss de girl. **_

**But will he do it?**

**Or, will a certain **_**masked **_**interruption – and his [in-an-attempt-to-be-supportive] ultra-lady - ruin things?**

**Oh, and in my mind, a little crap-fest called **_**Planet Sheen **_**never existed – it helps keep my childhood from writhing in pain - so, certain quote-un-quote "plot-points" will not be included. Thank you - and good day ... I SAID GOOD DAY!**


End file.
